


Nothing's Wrong

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: prompt: im a slut for angst so... andreil arguing?





	Nothing's Wrong

“Don’t you fucking dare walk out that door.”

Neil was livid and then he was mad on top of that because Neil didn’t get mad. A name that Neil had long left in the past got mad, and this anger, this outrage, was a cold reminder that Neil was a fase front. A ruse, no matter how legal, was still a ruse when it boiled down to it, and when it boiled down to it Neil was livid.

Because someone had to care, even if it was a negative emotion.

“Why? Because I told you I would stop running?” Neil asked, turning halfway to face Andrew, hand still gripped on the door.

Andrew stood, feet shoulder length apart; casual. His arms hung limply by his sides, they were not locked with tension. Neil didn’t expect him to lock him in an embrace, but he sort of expected him to put up more of a fight.

“You don’t leave when things get hard, Neil. That’s the whole point of life, it being hard. You don’t just get to run off to Matt when you need to be coddled.”

Like a light to a fuse, Neil lit up in the night.

“Don’t fucking bring Matthew into this. This is between you and me. It’s our problem. You want me to stay? Fine, I’ll fucking stay,” Neil said, slamming the door, “But don’t you dare tell me how to be when you’re doing the exact same thing.”

“I’m standing right here. I never left. And I sure as fuck didn’t slam the door at ass o'clock in the morning, waking half of the complex no doubt,” Andrew bit out.

“Don’t pretend you give a fuck about them and don’t deflect because it won’t get you out of this talk. You wanted me to stay, I’ll stay, but we’re doing this now.”

Andrew didn’t flinch, but to Neil it was like he had physically recoiled. Neil deflated.

“Andrew,” Neil started, much gentler than he was mere moments ago, “This is going to be hard okay? We’re a this as much as you want to ignore that and I respect that boundary and I respect you. I apparently haven’t gotten over my temper and I got carried away. I apologize for yelling at you and acting like I couldn’t have a rational conversation.” The ‘even though you’re being a stubborn ass’ was silent, but Andrew read it in his posture.

He refused to speak, so Neil continued, “I don’t get to yell at you when I’m frustrated; fact. You don’t get to leave me for my own good; fact. The Moriyamas upped the price of my debt to them and it’s a debt I’ll always owe. Now, it’s fair if you want to leave, but you’re not doing it for me.”

“Don’t be simple. We need to come up with a plan.”

“Plan?”

“This is where the knight in shining armor,” Andrew pointed to himself, “saves the damsel in distress by slaying the dragon.” He shot Neil finger guns indicating that Neil was the damsel.

“Is this where I say I’m a damsel. I’m in distress. Have a nice day?”

Andrew rolled his eyes and stalked toward the table where the letter was sitting, written on heavy parchment.

“You can tell me I’m cute.”

“You can work on your anger and learn to speak rationally even when you want to be mad,” Andrew said, barely paying Neil any attention.

“About that…” Neil trailed off causing Andrew to look up. “I was thinking, if we were going to do this for real–domestic partnership–I think I would like to start meeting with a therapist biweekly.”

“Who are you and where’s Neil? I’ve seen Neighborhood Watch, I know how to kill you.”

“There are things I remember about Nathan—no let me finish, there are things I remember and I don’t know how much of it’s nature and how much is nurture, you’re the one who took the psychology classes in college,I just quizzed you, but I want to be all in with you.”

“I’ll never marry you.”

Neil laughed. “I wasn’t aware I asked, you egotistical maniac. I love you.”

“Yeah well, someone has to.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @exybooks


End file.
